


Dracoskull's Drabble 1 (title is a work in progress)

by Dracoskull



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst with a sad ending, F/M, Like, Marinette is mentally ruined, Oh boy is it angst, Sorry Not Sorry, but it's really not, i say it's happy, this is how i destroy myself kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoskull/pseuds/Dracoskull
Summary: Sometimes we fail. We fail with such severity it spreads into every corner of our life.Sometimes that failure takes away another.





	Dracoskull's Drabble 1 (title is a work in progress)

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when i try to make FuckingChatNoir on tumblr cry... i make myself cry.
> 
> Mostly just a drabble, has no real intended format. If people like it enough, i'll go back and rewrite it as an actual story and explore everything. Who knows :P 
> 
> (srsly though if you want me to rewrite it, i need you to comment and tell me why, what parts you liked, and what you might add/subtract. And no, you cannot add a happy ending where she gets her mind back. It's gone. kapoof. nada.)

Chat Noir is forced to Cataclysm Ladybug, on live TV. The whole world sees his hand connect with that dark energy. A collective silence falls over the audience as they watch on in confusion and horror.

Chat manages to rend his mind free. His first priority is to tend to Ladybug, but she insists she’s fine.

She is not.

The fight drags on for fifteen minutes before Ladybug gets the akuma and cleanses it. She opens the yoyo and waves goodbye. “Bye bye little… butterfly…” Her eyes roll back as she collapses to the roof, body convulsing like a fish spilled from its tank. Chat screams as he clambers to her side, but her miraculous screeches before the transformation breaks. Chat Noir, and the whole world, watch on as a pink light burns away the ladybug suit to reveal Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Tom was down in the bakery, tending to customers and baking orders as he talked on. It was a cold morning, but nothing warm bread and friendly smiles can't fix.

Till Sabine’s scream cuts through the atmosphere. Pans of fresh breads clatter to the ground, their warm contents smashed under heavy feet. Tom reaches the livingroom when the wailing starts, just in time to see his wife fall to her knees, face buried in her hands. He moves to comfort her when he hears the news caster on the tv. “…is Ladybug! You see it here folks, Paris’s own resident hero is none other than class president of Francis Dupont, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!”

The rest of the broadcast fades away as Tom’s gaze focuses on his daughter, convulsing atop a lonely roof, Chat Noir trying to gingerly scoop her up in a panic.

The black cat rushes her to the nearest hospital, forced to dump her in the arms of a nurse with a brief description of the incident before he takes off to avoid making things worse with his own reveal. He hoped no one saw her reveal, but he heard the blades of the helicopter overhead when the fight started.

 

Doctors cannot find a solution. Tom and Sabine break down again in tears as the Head of Staff explains the issue. Something has damaged her brain. It was aggressive, like a virus on steroids. Thankfully it avoided basic functions and the core of her brain, but the rest is as good as gone. She is a veritable vegetables.

As Sabine cries her heart out, Tom wants nothing more than to break the one who broke her…

 

Chat, freshly recharged, takes the advice of Tikki and his kwami and sees ‘the Guardian’ with Ladybug Earrings in hand.

Master Fu is expecting them, and wastes no time in reassuring Chat it was not his fault. He knows, and Paris knows, but they won't forgive him. Fu explains the current situation for him.

“Why did Mari break down like that? I wanted her to live! I put everything i had into keeping the Cataclysm from killing her!” The blonde wails into balled fists.

Fu tries his best to comfort him. “And you did… but such power cannot simply stop. It had to go somewhere… i’m afraid that was her mind.”

“But during the battle-” Adrien tries, but his words die with the sorrow filled look on Fu’s face.

“That was Tikki’s doing. She held off the damage for as long as she could. If Marinette had cast Miraculous Cure then, she would have been fine… but she chose to wait. Tikki used a great deal of energy just to hold off the destruction, and combined with summoning a second lucky charm, she could not keep it at bay…”

Adrien breaks down into tears, babbling incoherently as Fu cared for him.

 

As news spreads, fear and panic sow into the parisian hearts. Within a week riots are breaking out as people call for Chat Noir’s head. They fear his power, they know how often he’s been controlled. With Ladybug it was never an issue as she could undo the damage, but word spread of her catatonic state. If she ever regained consciousness, she was in no shape to save them. The black cat’s legacy is ruined. In the past news of a Chat Noir’s work was slow to spread, but technology meant everyone knew it was his power, and no one would forgey.

Even the Mayor has called for Chat Noir to surrender his miraculous.

At master Fu’s suggestion, Adrien avoids using the miraculous as the Guardian selects three new heroes to carry on the fight.

 

It took another month’s wait, but some good news came. Marinette was awake. Adrien found out through Alya as she briefed the class. Marinette was awake, but she had no memory of anything beyond her parents, and could hardly speak. She’s been classified as a severe invalid. Her fine motor skills are gone, and her major are slow and clunky. She’ll need care for the rest of her life.

Adrien shows up at the bakery that afternoon to talk to the Dupain-Cheng family. He cannot hide the fact it was his fault, so he tells Tom and Sabine he is Chat Noir. They surprise him by revealing they already suspected him, but chose not to say it. Adrien offers to support Marinette for the rest of her life. Tom initially refuses, stating he doesn’t want Adrien’s money.

The Blonde boy then clarifies he wasn’t offering compensation, he was offering himself. It was his fault Mari was like this, he is responsible for her.

Adrien gives up everything. His career, his fortune, his family name, and life, to become Marinette’s personal caregiver. He watches over her as Tom and Sabine run the bakery. He never gets the love of His Lady, but the least he can do is make the rest of her life as happy as possible, even as he watches a new Ladybug and Chat Noir roam the streets of Paris with a pang of guilt and envy. They would carry on the fight and legacy, but the new black cat had to bare the weight if his mistake.


End file.
